supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crowley
Crowley ist sowohl der König der Kreuzungsdämonen, als auch der König der Hölle. Bevor er allerdings die Führung der Hölle übernahm, war Crowley Liliths rechte Hand. Geschichte Crowley war der König der Kreuzungsdämonen und Liliths rechte Hand, bevor er König der Hölle wurde. Sein richtiger Name war Fergus Roderick MacLeod aus dem 17. Jahrhundert (genaugenommen aus dem Jahr 1661). Seine Mutter war die Hexe Rowena, welche ihm einiges an Zauberkunst beigebracht hat. Außerdem hat er einen Sohn, doch mögen sich beide nicht wirklich. Er hat seine Seele für einen längeren Penis (7 zusätzliche Zentimeter um genau zu sein, um im zweistelligen Bereich zu sein) verkauft. Obwohl Crowley kein Loyalist Luzifers ist, wird sein Symbol, das Teufelsdreieck, des Öfteren von Luzifer dargestellt. Sein Lieblingsscotch ist ein 30 Jahre alter „Craig". Staffel 3 Becky Rosen erzählt Sam, dass Bela Talbot gelogen hat. Sie hat den Colt einem Kreuzungsdämon mit dem Namen Crowley gegeben. Staffel 5 thumb|leftAls Crowley einen Deal mit Mr. Pendelton besiegel, wird er von Castiel beobachtet und anschließend verfolgt. Nun wissen Sam und Dean, wo Crowley sich aufhält und statten ihm mit Jo Harvelles Hilfe einen Besuch ab. Crowley trinkt einen Drink und sieht sich Videomaterial von Nazis im Zweiten Weltkrieg an. Als in Crowleys Haus die Lichter ausgehen, lächelt er. Er geht nach draußen und findet Dean und Sam. Als er weitergeht, findet er eine Teufelsfalle am Boden und lässt die beiden von seinen Männern festhalten. Er richtet den Colt auf sie und tötet die Dämonen. Crowley sagt ihnen, sie müssten reden. Dann sagt er, dass er Gerüchte gesäht hätte, damit die Brüder wissen, dass er den Colt hat. Nun sollen sie damit Luzifer töten, da dieser Menschen hasst und thumb|202pxDämonen noch mehr. Deshalb habe Luzifer Dämonen als Kanonenfutter erschaffen, welche er töten wird, nachdem alle Menschen weg sind. Das Einzige, was Crowley will, ist, dass alles wieder normal wird. Er gibt Sam den Colt, der fragt, wo Luzifer ist. Crowley sagt, dass er in Carthage in Missouri sei. Als Sam den Colt auf Crowley hält und abdrückt, ist die Waffe nicht geladen. Crowley sucht nach Munition und sagt, dass er einige Zeit auf Reisen sei und die beiden Luzifer mit dem Colt treffen müssen. Er wirft Dean die Munition zu und verschwindet. thumb|left|170pxNach der gescheiterten Aktion mit Luzifer, taucht Crowley plötzlich auf dem Rücksitz des Impalas auf. Er will den Winchestern helfen, die Pest zu finden, den er weiß über die Ringe Bescheid. So nimmt er zusammen mit Dean Brady als Geisel. Während der Befragung von Brady, werden sie von einem Höllenhund bedroht, den Crowley aber mit seinem eigenen Höllenhund, der viel größer ist, verjagen kann. Danach besucht Crowley Bobby Singer, um mit ihm einen Deal zu machen, damit sie auch noch den Tod finden können. Für diesen Deal braucht er lediglich die Seele von Bobby. Crowley taucht auf und Bobby muss schließlich kleinlaut zugeben, dass er dem Dämon seine Seele gegeben hat, damit dieser ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Tod beschafft. Dean ist außer sich und verlangt, dass Crowley Bobbys Seele augenblicklich zurückgeben soll. Der Dämon thumbmeint, dass Bobbys Seele für ihn die Versicherung sei, dass die Winchesters ihn nicht auch töten. Crowley zeigt den Brüdern einen Zeitungsartikel und erklärt den beiden, dass es kein Impfstoff sei, sondern der Croatoan Virus. Crowley meint, Dean wäre gut ausgerüstet. Er gibt ihm eine Sense, mit der man Dämonen, Engel und den Tod töten kann. Außerdem hat er noch eine weitere Überraschung im Petto. Er thumb|left|170pxerklärt, dass er Bobbys Deal einen weiteren Punkt hinzugefügt habe und dieser jetzt wieder gehen könnte. In Chicago folgen derweil Crowley und Dean Tods Spur. Jedoch ist der erste Ort, an dem sie suchen, nicht der Richtige. Crowley meint, sie könnten Tod in der nächsten Stadt festnageln, die der Verdammnis geweiht sei, und sie sollten sich jetzt lieber aus dem Staub machen, ehe der Sturm losbricht, der Millionen in den Tod reißen wird. Als Dean wieder bei seinem Wagen ist, taucht Crowley wieder auf und meint, er habe Tod in einer Pizzeria gefunden. Staffel 6 thumb|leftNachdem Crowley König der Hölle wurde, ersetzte er die Folter der Hölle durch eine neue. In der neuen musste man sich an einer endlosen Schlange anstellen. Wenn man am Ziel angekommen ist, muss man sich wieder hinten anstellen. Des Weiteren verhilft Crowley den Winchester-Jungs durch einen Deal mit Bobby zu Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort des Todes. Er verspricht, Bobby die Seele wiederzugeben, nachdem Luzifer wieder im Käfig steckt, hält sich jedoch nicht daran. Bobby sucht fortan nach einer Möglichkeit, ihn zu erpressen, und findet heraus, dass Crowley aus dem Jahre 1661 stammt und in Schottland lebte, wo er einen Sohn namens Gavin hat, mit welchem er ein so schlechtes Verhältnis hat, dass dieser kurzerhand den Ort verrät, an welchem Crowleys sterbliche Überreste (seine Knochen) begraben sind, sodass Bobby nun ein Druckmittel hat, um sich aus dem Deal freizukaufen - was auch funktioniert. Daraufhin holt Crowley seine Knochen ab und nimmt sie mit. Es ist außerdem Crowley, der den Plan, das Fegefeuer zu lokalisieren und die Seelen der Monster mit Castiel zu teilen, verfolgt. Er hat Samuel Campbell und einige andere Jäger wiedererweckt, damit sie Monster jagen und fangen. Er will von den Monstern in das Fegefeuer geführt werden. Castiel täuschte vor, Crowley zu töten, als Castiel seine Knochen verbrannte, um Dean, Sam und Bobby Crowleys Tod vorzutäuschen. Castiel verbrannte die falschen Knochen, um den Winchesters und Bobby zu zeigen, dass Crowley tot ist. Dies jedoch war eine reine Täuschung, was auch beim "Rendezvous" mit Eve klar wird. thumbCastiel hält seinen Deal später nicht ein, die Seelen des Fegefeuers zu teilen. Als Castiel den Deal gebrochen hat, suchte Crowley sich einen neuen Geschäftspartner; den Erzengel Raphael. Castiel gab ihnen das Blut zum Öffnen des Fegefeuers und floh. Crowley und Raphael versuchten, das Fegefeuer zu öffnen, aber nichts passierte. Während sie das taten, absorbierte Castiel die Seelen. Er hatte das Blut gegen Höllenhunde-Blut ausgetauscht. Nachdem Castiel das Fegefeuer geöffnet und die Seelen absorbiert hat, erklärt er sich selbst zum neuen Gott und erlaubt es Crowley, zu entkommen, denn er sagt, er habe Pläne für ihn. Staffel 7 thumb|leftNachdem die Leviathane freigesetzt werden, bittet Crowley um ein Bündnis mit Dick Roman, der scheinbar Anführer der Leviathane ist. Roman lehnt dies jedoch ab. Auf Grund dessen hilft er den Winchesters bei ihren Bemühungen Dick Roman zu töten. Obwohl Dick Roman später doch einlenkt und Crowley Kanada anbietet, wenn er im Gegenzug den Winchesters nicht sein Blut, welches für die Leviathan-Waffe gebraucht wird, sondern anderes Blut gibt, hält er zu den Winchesters. Nachdem Dean jedoch mit Castiel und dem explodierten Dick Roman verschwand, nimmt er gegen Sams Willen Kevin Tran mit. Staffel 8 Crowley nimmt Kevin Tran mit sich, um sich das Wort Gottes über Dämonen übersetzen zu lassen, und findet dadurch heraus, dass es eine thumbMöglichkeit gibt, die Höllenpforte zu schließen, was er verhindern will. Bevor er jedoch herausfinden kann, wie, kann Kevin Tran mithilfe einer Dämonenbombe fliehen. Später treffen die Winchesters bei einer Auktion wieder auf ihn, auf der die gestohlene Dämonentafel von dem Gott Plutus versteigert werden soll. Da sein Angebot ihm jedoch zu wenig ist, geht die Tafel an Linda Tran, die dafür ihre Seele bietet. Es gelingt Crowley jedoch, ihren Körper zu besetzen, und im darauffolgenden Kampf kann er mit der Tafel fliehen. Gegen Ende der achten Staffel will Crowley die Winchesters zwingen damit aufzuhören, indem er viele Menschen, die Dean und Sam gerettet haben, tötet. Sie gehen dann darauf ein, doch war dies eine List, um ihn zu fangen und durch ihn die letzte Prüfung zum Schließen der Höllentore zu vollziehen. Staffel 9 thumb|leftCrowley wird im Kofferraum eingesperrt und später im Bunker der Männer der Schriften. Er sitzt im Verlies fest. Da er Kevin reizt, wird er von ihm ziemlich heftig verprügelt. Als die Brüder den C'64 finden, lassen sie aus Versehen eine Hexe frei. Die böse Hexe des Westens hat mittlerweile Crowley in seiner Zelle gefunden. Der Dämon ist gewillt ihr zu helfen. Als Sam und Dean dort nachsehen, ist die Hexe längst weg. Crowley bietet Informationen, wenn er sich kurz die Beine vertreten darf. Dean lässt ihn kurz aufstehen. Crowley gibt ihnen daraufhin einen Zettel von der Hexe, die darauf das Wort Schlüssel geschrieben hat. Als die Brüder nachhaken, was damit gemeint ist, erzählt Crowley, dass er ihr, um sich zu schützen, gesagt hat, die Schlüssel seien in der Küche. Nachdem Crowley einen Blick auf die Schriftzeichen von der Engelstafel geworfen hat, gibt er Sam und Kevin zu verstehen, dass er es in der Tat übersetzen kann. Dafür verlangt er jedoch einen dämonischen Telefonanruf via Kevins Blut. Der Prophet und Sam diskutieren darüber. Kevin ist thumbbesorgt, dass Crowley sich mit Abaddon verbündet, doch Sam denkt, dass Crowley die Dämonenritterin zu sehr hasst und er ihnen in seiner Position sowieso nicht gefährlich werden kann. Und so gewähren sie Crowley seinen Anruf. Vorher jedoch verlangen sie von ihm, den ersten Abschnitt der Zeichen zu übersetzen. Er geht darauf ein und so erfahren sie, dass das Herz eines Nephilim, der Bogen eines Cupids und eine Engelsgnade die Zutaten zu Metatrons Engelverbannungszauber waren. Als Kevin ihm dann sein Blut überlassen hat, tätigt Crowley seinen Anruf. Er erfährt, dass Abaddon die Macht übernommen hat, und wird thumb|leftdaraufhin prompt in die Warteschleife gesteckt. Als Crowley endlich zu Abaddon durchgestellt wird, kommt es zwischen den beiden prompt zum Disput. Der König der Hölle ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Abaddon die Deals nicht auslaufen lässt, sondern die Seelen der Leute verfrüht einholt. Die Dämonenritterin verkündet, dass seine Tage gezählt seien. Crowley sieht das anders und meint, dass Abaddon es ohne seine Loyalisten nicht schaffen würde. Sie ist deswegen nicht beunruhigt, schließlich habe er durch sein plötzliches Verschwinden seine Macht und seinen Einfluss verloren. Crowley mahnt, dass sie scheitern werde. Sie sieht ihr Vorhaben nicht in Gefahr und beendet das Gespräch. Crowley übersetzt anschließend die Schriftzeichen und es stellt sich heraus, dass Metatrons Zauber irreversibel ist. In der NSA-Zweigstelle arbeitet eine Undercover-Dämonin, die bereit ist, mit Crowley zu reden. Cecily bringt ihn auf den neuesten Stand zur Lage in der Hölle. Außerdem berichtet sie ihm, dass Castiel die Gnade eines anderen Engels an sich genommen hat. Crowley reicht ihr ein Bild von dem Impala und bittet sie, den Standort des Wagens ausfindig zu machen. Gadreel hat auf dem Weg zu seinem neuen Auftrag eine rote Ampel überfahren und so setzten sich die drei auf seine Fersen. Dean löst bei Crowley die Handschellen und lässt ihn mit der Arbeit beginnen. Diese besteht aus einer Art Hirnpunktion, die für Gadreel äußerst thumbschmerzhaft ist. Dean hält es nach einer Weile nicht mehr aus, Gadreel mit Sams Stimme schreien zu hören. Als Crowley etwas rausgefunden hat, ruft er Dean und Castiel. Gadreel spricht Henochisch. Crowley erinnert, dass er als Dämon keine Erlaubnis bräuchte, Sam zu besetzen. Er wäre bereit, zu Sam durchzudringen und ihm zu erklären, dass er den Engel in sich rauswerfen muss. Allerdings verlange er dafür seine Freiheit. Da er keine andere Wahl hat, geht Dean darauf ein und lässt Castiel Sams Anti-Besessenheits-Tattoo entfernen. Er gibt Crowley das Codewort "Poughkeepsie" mit auf den Weg. Sam weiß, dass es bedeutet, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und weg zu rennen. Kaum hat Castiel das Tattoo entfernt, entsteigt Crowleys Hülle roter Rauch und schießt in Sam. Crowley begegnet Sam, während dieser für einen thumb|leftangeblichen Fall recherchiert. Sam denkt, Crowley wäre aus seiner Kammer entkommen, doch als der Dämon das Codewort sagt, wird Sam stutzig. Crowley beeilt sich, Sam die Situation zu erklären. Sam will ihm erst nicht glauben, doch als er sich auf die Anweisung des Dämons hin erinnert und vor seinem inneren Auge einige Ereignisse der letzten Zeit erscheinen, erkennt er den Ernst der Lage. Als auf einmal Gadreel auftaucht, kommt es zum Showdown. Der Engel sieht sich wegen Sams Zustand auf der sicheren Seite, doch Sam behält am Ende die Oberhand und kann Gadreel aus sich verbannen. Die Essenz des Engels findet in seiner alten Hülle Unterschlupf und Metatron, der noch immer an der Bar sitzt, scheint es nicht zu überraschen. Crowley kehrt in seine eigene Hülle zurück und Sam kommt zu sich. Just in diesem Moment ist Abaddon im Anmarsch. Crowley meint, die thumbWinchesters und Castiel sollten sie ihm überlassen und zur Hintertür verschwinden. Da sie in keiner Position sind, selbst zu kämpfen, verschwinden sie tatsächlich. Abaddon will ihrem Widersacher sofort ihre Dämonen auf den Hals hetzen. Doch Crowley hält eine flammende Rede, in der er den Dämonen rät, sich ihm anzuschließen. Nach der Bitte, die Nachricht an die anderen Dämonen weiterzuleiten, verschwindet er mit einem Fingerschnippen. Um seinen Posten als König der Hölle wiederzuerlangen, bittet Crowley Dean um Hilfe, um "die erste Klinge" zu finden, die einzige Klinge, die Abaddon töten kann. Da er weiß, dass er Crowley einen Gefallen schuldet, weil er Sam geholfen hat und weil er Abaddon selbst auch tot sehen will, willigt Dean zögerlich ein und die zwei brechen zu einem Road Trip auf. Dean und Crowley sind vollkommen unvorbereitet, als sie herausfinden, wer die Klinge hat – Kain.thumb Staffel 10 thumb|leftCrowley verbringt nun seine Zeit mit "seinem" neuen Ritter der Hölle Dean. Monatelang haben die beiden viel Spaß, bis das Kainsmal Dean immer mehr beeinflußt. Als Dean für Crowley eine Seele einfordern soll und stattdessen den Auftraggeber tötet, eskaliert es zwischen den beiden und Crowley übergibt für die erste Klinge Dean an seinen Bruder Sam, was ihm allerdings sichtlich schwer fällt. Als der Dämon Raul ein Bordell eröffnet, um dort Seelen zu sammeln und von einer Hexe getötet wird, hetzt Crowley eine Gruppe Dämonen auf diese Hexe. Sie kann gefangen werden und wird im Kerker festgehalten, wo Crowley ihr zum ersten Mal begegnet. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie seine Mutter ist. Nachdem sie einen angeblichen Verräter enttarnt, darf sie sich frei in Crowley's Reichthumb bewegen. Sie nutzt jede Gelegenheit, um ihren Sohn zu manipulieren und mischt sich sogar in seine Geschäfte ein. Sie versucht auch immer wieder ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass die Winchesters nicht seine Freunde seien. Als Dean die erste Klinge benötigt, um Kain zu tötet, hilft Crowley ihm, da Dean ihn angelogen hat und behauptet hat, dass auch er auf der Tötungsliste von Kain stehen würde. Nach dem Kampf erhält er die Klinge nicht zurück und wird deswegen wieder einmal von seiner Mutter gerügt. Nachdem sie dann behauptet hat, dass sie von Dean angegriffen wurde, trifft Crowley sich mit Dean in einer Bar und erfährt die Wahrheit über seine Mutter. Nachdem Dean Crowley klar machen konnte, dass Familie nicht mit Blut beginnt oder endet, schmeißt thumb|leftder König der Hölle seine Mutter raus. Aus Rache will sie ihn nun töten. Sie geht einen Deal mit Sam ein. Aber der Versuch, Crowley mit einem Hexenbeutel zu töten scheitert. Crowley lässt Sam am Leben, um ihm seine Macht zu präsentieren. Kurz darauf bittet Castiel Crowley um Hilfe. Er soll drei Dinge besorgen, um das Kainsmal zu entfernen. Er besorgt also die Quitte, das goldene Kalb und kann dank Olivette sogar die einzige Liebe von Rowena, Oskar, ausfindig machen. Er genießt es, dass sie diesen Menschen für das Ritual töten muss. Sie kann nach dem Ritual aber ihn und Castiel verhexen und so wird Crowley von Castiel, der unter dem Hunde-Angriffs-Zauber steht, angegriffen. Staffel 11 thumb|216pxCrowley kann gerade noch rechtzeitig aus seiner Hülle fliehen, bevor Castiel zusticht. Er ergeift Besitz von einer Frau, Marnie, bis seine Dämonen mit Hilfe einer Hexe seine eigene Hülle wieder neutralisieren können. Nachdem er in seine eigene Hülle zurückkehren kann, erfährt er von den Schreien aus dem Käfig und dass die Finsternis auferstanden ist. Als Crowley als Pater zu einem besessenen Baby gerufen wird, lernt er Amara kennen und will sie unbedingt in seinem Team haben. Das das Baby die Seele von Jenna absorbiert hat, gewachsen und aus dem Haus verschwunden ist, lockt Crowley das kleine Mädchen mit ein paar menschlichen Seelen in sein Reich. Er fängt an, sie zu thumb|leftunterrichten. Amara beginnt, Dämonen zu absorbieren und wächst weiter, während Crowley sich weiterhin versucht, sich bei ihr einzuschleimen. Sie will aber nicht so richtig mit ihm zusammen arbeiten und weicht seinen Fragen immer wieder aus. Crowley findet heraus, dass Amara sich rausschleicht und sich von menschlichen Seelen ernährt. Er stellt sie deswegen zur Rede und erklärt ihr, dass ihr Handeln Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde und erteilt ihr Stubenarrest. Dann sorgt er dafür, dass alle seelenlosen Menschen von einem Dämon vernichtet werden. Als Sam und Dean auftauchen, muss Crowley erkennen, dass Amara sich auf Deans Seite stellt und ihn sogar vor Crowley schützt. Sie verlässt Crowley, was ihn ziemlich ratlos und unglücklich macht, da er ja alles versucht hatte, um die Gunst von Amara zu gewinnen. thumbSam und Dean bitten Crowley wieder einmal um Hilfe. Sie wollen mit Luzifer im Käfig reden, ohne dass sie in den Käfig müssen oder Luzifer heraus kann. Crowley, der seine Mutter die ganze Zeit von Dämonen bewachen ließ, lässt sie nun zu ihm bringen. Mit Hilfe von Nadja's Kodex und dem Codeknacker von Charlie Bradbury gelingt ihr der Luzifer-Beschwörungszauber, so dass Sam sich nun gefahrlos mit Luzifer unterhalten kann. Dann muss Crowley aber wieder einmal die schmerzliche Erfahrung machen, dass er von seiner Mutter reingelegt worden ist, da sie jetzt mit Luzifer zusammenarbeitet. Sam ist im Käfig mit Luzifer gefangen. Crowley teilt Dean telefonisch mit, wo sich sein Bruder befindet und nennt ihm den Ort, wo sich das Tor zur Hölle befindet. Als Dean vor dem Tor ankommt, erhält er einen Kasten, den er dann an Crowley weiter gibt. In diesem Kasten befindet thumb|leftsich ein Hexenfänger, der Rowena nun zur Sklavin von Crowley macht. Sie muss nun den Luzifer-Verbannungszauber ausführen, was sie dann auch macht. Danach schmeist Crowley Sam, Dean und Castiel wieder aus seiner Hölle raus, Rowena soll bleiben. Jetzt, wo sie alles tun muss, was er will, will er nun endlich erfahren, warum sie ihn so hasst. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sein leiblicher Vater Schuld sei, der ihr erst seine Liebe gestand und als Crowley zur Welt kam, von ihm verlassen wurde. In diesem Moment taucht Castiel wieder auf und es stellt sich heraus, dass es Luzifer ist, der Castiel's Hülle übernommen hat, bevor der Zauber wirken konnte. Er schleudert Crowley an die Wand und tötet Rowena. Anschließend hält Luzifer Crowley wie einen Hund, am Hals und Handgelenken angekettet in einem Zwinger gefangen und Crowley muss nun thumb|170pxHawaihemd und Kakihose tragen. Er wird von Luzifer gezwungen, den Fußboden mit einer Zahbürste zu reinigen. Diese wird ihm dann auch noch weggenommen und Luzifer verlangt nun, dass er mit seiner Zunge den Boden reinigen soll. Dann tritt ein Dämon auf Crowley zu. Sie befreit ihn und besorgt ihm wieder seinen thumb|leftgeliebten Anzug. Gemeinsam machen sie sich auf den Weg in eine Lagerhalle von Crowley. In diesem Lager befindet sich auch eine Hand Gottes, Aaron's Stab. Der Dämon hat allerdings ein doppeltes Spiel gespielt und so tauch auch Luzifer in dem Lager auf. Als er jedoch den Stab an sich nehmen will, war Crowley schneller. Er wendet den Stab auf Luzifer und den Dämon an. Aber Luzifer wird lediglich weggeschleudert und der Zauber des Stabes ist nun verbraucht und der Stab nutzlos. Crowley wird von Luzifer weggeschleudert, kann dadurch aber fliehen. Eigenschaften Crowley hat eine raffinierte Fähigkeit der Telekinese und ist besonders leistungsfähig für einen Dämonen. Er behauptet ein Nest von Dämonen gefunden zu haben und kam mit keinem Kratzer wieder raus. Crowley ist auch ein guter Folterer. Er steuert und besitzt ebenfalls einen Höllenhund, der größer und aggressiver (er ist im Stehen oder Sitzen etwa 5 Fuß, also etwa 1,5m, hoch) als die meisten anderen Höllenhunde ist. Crowley selbst bezeichnet seinen Höllenhund als "mein Welpe". Der Höllenhund kämpft in Staffel 5, Folge 20 gegen einen anderen Höllenhund. Irgendwann, nachdem Luzifer und Michael in Luzifers Käfig gefangen sind, nutz Crowley seinen Höllenhund, um von Bobbys Teufelsfalle befreit zu werden. Es zeigt sich, dass Crowley Kenntnisse über Henochisch, als er eine Villa in Sigillen bedeckt besetzt, hat. Desweiteren hat er auch einiges Wissen über den Colt. Bis zur 8. Staffel wurden seine Dämonenaugen nicht gezeigt. Als Kevin Tran's Mutter von ihm besessen ist, sieht man erstmals, dass er, wie viele Kreuzungsdämonen, rote Augen hat. Auch sein dämonischer Rauch ist rot. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Besessenheit' *'Chronokinese' *'Thermokinese' *'Heilung' *'Unsterblichkeit' *'Immunität' *'Photokinese' *'Pyrokinese' *'Telekinese' *'Teleportation' *'Realitätsveränderung' *'Implosion' *'Super Sinne' *'Regeneration' *'Omnilingualismus' *'Unverwundbarkeit' *'Seelen Analyse' *'Biokinese' *'Wiederbelebung' *'Terrakinese' *[[Stimmenimmitation|'Stimmenimmitation']] Sonstiges *Crowley ist der am längsten überlebende, meist wiederkehrende Antagonist in der Serie vor Azazel, Ruby und selbst Meg. *Crowley war in der 6.Staffel einer der Hauptantagonisten neben Eve und Raphael. Er war auch der Hauptgegner in der 8. Staffel. *Crowley ist mit 7 Staffeln der am meisten auftauchende Dämon in der Serie. *In Immer Ärger mit Bobby verrät er, dass sein Lieblingsgetränk ein 30 Jahre alter Craig ist. *In Seelenhandel gibt er an, dass er mit Buzz Aldrin einen Deal gemacht hat, dass Buzz zum Mond kann, weil er bei der Auktion den Mond anbot und noch erwähnt, dass Buzz nicht einfach zum Mond hätte kommen können, außer durch einen Deal. Da Buzz in der Realität noch lebt und der Deal schon über 10 Jahre hinausgeht, bekam Buzz wohl eine bisher längere Lebenszeit als für gewöhnlich oder Crowley bekam für den Deal als Gegenleistung den Mond. *In Seelenhandel wird auch angegeben, dass er die "echte" "Mona Lisa" hat und auch in gewisser weise Alaska besitzt. *Es wird angedeutet, dass er mit Naomi eine sexuelle Beziehung hatte. Dies war allerdings ein Fehler des Regisseurs der Episode. Er entschuldigte sich in einem Interview bei den Fans dafür. *Auf Twitter gab es einen Trend, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, d.h. im Kampf um die Hölle, hieß es nicht mehr Krieg bis zum Tod, nein, es ist ein Wahlkampf, wie Crowley zu sagen pflegt (9x10). Demnach war die große Frage, Vote4Abaddon oder Vote4Crowley? Es gab sogar "Wahlplakate". Auftritte *Staffel 3 **''Gute-Nacht-Geschichten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 5 **''Die Hoffnung stirbt...'' **''Der Teufel steckt im Detail'' **''Das Ende ist nah'' *Staffel 6 **''Immer Ärger mit Bobby'' **''Familienangelegenheiten'' **''Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel'' **''Express in die Hölle'' **''Krone der Schöpfung'' **''Nur ein Zeichen'' **''Die Erinnerung'' **''Der Mann der zuviel wusste'' *Staffel 7 **''Der Zorn Gottes'' **''Klonkrieger'' **''Zeit zu heiraten'' **''Identitätsverlust'' (Rückblende) **''Blutvergiessen'' **''Das Überleben der Stärkeren'' *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin'' **''Seelenhandel'' **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' **''Der Verrat'' **''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' **''Taxi Driver'' **''Metatron und das Wort Gottes'' **''Das Lebenswerk'' **''Opfer'' *Staffel 9 **''Ein Engel für Sam'' (ungesehen) **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Pyjamaparty'' **''Der Himmel soll nicht warten'' **''Kopfsache'' **''Die erste Klinge'' **''Gefangen'' (ungesehen) **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Abaddons Plan'' **''König der Verdammten'' **''Wunder werden vielleicht doch wahr'' *Staffel 10 **''Dunkelheit'' **''Der Reichenbachfall'' **''Wiedergeburt'' **''Hexensabbat'' **''Die Menschen, die wir zurück lassen'' **''Machtkämpfe'' **''Das Lied vom Henker'' **''Eine Frage des Glaubens'' **''Entscheidungen'' **''Die Dunkle Macht'' **''Schicksal'' **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire'' **''Form and Void'' **''The Bad Seed'' **''Our Little World'' **''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' **''The Vessel'' **''Beyond the Mat'' **''Hell's Angel'' Zitate *"Hallo Jungs" zu Sam und Dean *"Föni / Fönfrisur" zu Sam Auszeichnungen thumb|180px|Vote4Crowley en:Crowley Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 05 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 07 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 08 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 09 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 10 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Artikel des Monats